Four Soda's Later
by Takuma
Summary: Title says it all. Just a random fic about what happens to Trunks and Goten when they get a hold of a few sodas.


Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, but I like to borrow the characters and put them through cruel and unusual punishment. :)  
  
Four Soda's Later /-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\  
  
We find our favorite trouble-making duo sitting in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Answer to names, Trunks Briefs and Goten Son. They both sighed as they looked to the sky watching their dads spar. They both wanted a good challenge by they knew both saiyan men were becoming equal in strength, and it caused for their training secessions to be very, VERY long.  
  
"I'm bored," said Goten as he lay in the fresh cut grass.  
  
Trunks looked to his friend. "Hi bored, I'm tired." Goten looked to his friend chuckling.  
  
"What do you want to do Tired? I know our dad's will be out here forever. Trunks nodded as he looked to the sky.  
  
"I'm thirsty." Trunks stood up and slightly stretched as he lent out a helping hand for Goten.  
  
"Raiding the fridge does sound good right about now..." said Goten in a matter of fact tone. Trunks smirked as ran to the door, Goten close behind.  
  
Sneaking to the fridge Trunks found something sitting by the fridge, a whole box filled with sodas! The prince smirked as he grabbed the box. Only eight sodas are remained, 'Perfect,' thought Trunks as he grabbed a soda out, "I did say I was thirsty..." he downed the coke. Goten ran to the prince eating some chips, "What did you get?" asked Goten as he noticed the sodas. The prince gave his friend a soda can. "Want one?" asked Trunks. The boy smiled, "Don't mind if I do!" Goten downed the soda. As Trunks reached for his second soda he got an idea.  
  
"Goten... why don't we have a drinking contest... there's six soda's left... so why don't we see who drinks three soda's in the shortest time?" asked the prince as he divided the soda's between them both. "Okay..." stated Goten as he grabbed three sodas before him. "Ready?" "Set..." "GO!" they both exclaimed in unison before starting to inhale the sodas.  
  
/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\  
  
Goku panted slightly as he eyed Vegeta, "Had enough?" asked the younger saiyan. The prince was also panting heavily before he crossed his arms and 'stood' floating in the air as if nothing happened. "Of course not Kakarot! But I think you ha-"Both men felt two ki's rise. Their heads snapped to where they last saw Goten and Trunks, but they weren't there.  
  
"SHIT!" exclaimed Vegeta as he zoomed down to the grassy area looking around for the boys. They weren't anywhere in sight. "Those two ki's can't be the boys... can it?" asked Goku as he made his way to the saiyan prince.  
  
A loud crash could be heard from inside the house. Both saiyan men slowly turned their head toward the house before a ki blast came crashing into one of the glass windows and strait for Goku and Vegeta. The saiyan prince simply sidestepped the attack as Goku placed his hands out to catch the blast. Goku set his hands out and tried to catch it, but the attack burned the saiyans hands, bad. Goku screamed out in pain as he threw the attack into outer space.  
  
Vegeta blinked as he looked to Goku's hands, then to the blast that had exited earth's atmosphere. He blinked, then whistled, "Damn..." he stated. Goku slightly winced as he tried, key word, tried to rub out the burning sensation. No such luck. Vegeta growled as he started to walk up to the back door of the house.  
  
"KAKAORT!" he yelled out.  
  
"Yeah?" he questioned slightly straining to use his voice.  
  
The prince opened the back door, "There are a few sensu beans by the tree in a pouch." The prince left the younger saiyans' sight.  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen, and he saw the evil evidence of where the boys had been. The soda cans. What an evil sight indeed to the saiyan warrior's eyes. "No wonder their power levels are higher than normal," he mumbled. As he was bout to open the door to the living room, he paused.  
  
"Bulma is going to have my hide if this room is in ruins," he predicted very sure of himself. He bit his lip and slowly opened the door. And to his prediction, he was right.  
  
The living room WAS in ruins. The sofas were turned to their sides and some with holes coming through the fabric! Not a good sign at ALL. He looked in horror as he noticed huge picture frames that were to hang on the wall on the floor with the glass shattered. The walls had scorch marks at where ki blasts have been thrown... and yes. Vegeta's easy chair was shredded into little threads. But one thing that the young prince forgot to ruin was the big screen TV.  
  
Vegeta felt a rush of wind, and heard a crash. He looked to where the TV once sat. It was on its side, broken. It couldn't even be fixed since the glass was shattered all over the carpet. That was the last straw. Vegeta paused for a minute. Then grabbed the air.  
  
And out of the air, he grabbed the two young hybrid saiyans, Trunks and Goten.  
  
He looked down at both boys. They both couldn't stop twitching for some strange reason... and they couldn't stop with the slightly unnerving laughter... The saiyan prince gave his best glare to the boys. Both looked up at him and smiled like little angel.  
  
"Yeah right," he stated as he continued to carry the boys by their shirts.  
  
Trunks gasped, "RUN AWAY!" Both boys powered up and flew out of the room as fast as possible ripping the back of their shirts. Vegeta just blinked as he held the pieces of the boy's shirts.  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\  
  
Goku came back in the house, fully restored, and looked around for Vegeta. And he, too, had seen the horrors of what Vegeta experienced. Goku, slowly and cautiously walked threw the room looking for any sign of the saiyan prince. None were found. And then the fire detector went off. Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"NO!" he exclaimed running to the second dining room.  
  
And there he found where the smoke was coming from. In the middle of the room he found Vegeta, hog tied on a stick with logs underneath him, and both boys holding torches up into the air about to light the logs on fire!  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Goku as he started to run to Vegeta in slow motion. In slow motion, the saiyan prince turned his head and his eyes slowly became wide.  
  
"Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttcccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhh Oooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed as Goku run up to him. Both boys turned around painfully slow to see Goku run up to Vegeta, they gasped. They both turned around, slow motion, and threw the torches to the dry wood.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta exclaimed as he tried to get out of the tight rope and duct tape keeping him in a bind. Every thing seemed to go back into regular mode when Goku caught and held up both torches. The young boys gulped as they watched Goku blow the fire out. Both boys squealed like little girls before they ran out of the room. About to run after the boys, Goku was stopped with Vegeta called him.  
  
"KAKAROT! GET ME OUT OF THIS!" he shouted. Goku walked up to the saiyan and kneeled down, eyelevel.  
  
"YOU want ME to help YOU?" he asked with a small smirk. Vegeta glared daggers.  
  
"Just do it!" he exclaimed, "I want to make the boys suffer!!!" Goku shrugged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are!" sang out Vegeta as he held a mallet behind his back. Goku followed as they two searched every room in the house. And now they reached the last room, Bulma and Vegeta's room. The saiyan prince growled, "I swear... if that boy is in the room... He would wish he was in another universe!"  
  
"SHHHH!" exclaimed Goku as he placed a finger to his lips. Vegeta rolled his eyes as they entered the room. It was dark. Both walked around the large room; nothing seemed to be out of order. That was until they noticed the bathroom light on. Both saiyans looked at each other before nodding and sneaking up to the room. As they opened the door, Goku had to hold Vegeta back as they saw the boys messing with random items in the room.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" exclaimed Goten as he threw a, now empty, can of shaving cream to the floor. Trunks looked to his friend and laughed. Goten had on a shaving cream beard; the cream was also in his hair. All over his hair would be more like it. It made the young boy look as if he was already growing white hair! And then Trunks, well... he was into his father's hair jell. He had made his hair stick up into a flame shape except for a few bangs that fell limply in front of his face. Goten looked at his friend and laughed, "You look like Uncle Veggie!" he exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta's eye was twitching. He looked up to the saiyan, and said in a hush whisper. "Could I kill them now?!"  
  
Goku nodded, "I think so," he stated as he released the very ticked off saiyan into the room.  
  
Both boys noticed a shadow over them, and they looked up noticing a very pissed off Vegeta with two HUGE ki blasts in his palms. The horror looked on both faces made the prince smirk. "Nighty night."  
  
Trunks and Goten shrieked, yet again, before they ran out of the room knocking the saiyans over that had blocked their path. Goku blinked as he picked himself off of the floor. "Now... that is something that you don't see every day..."  
  
As both men were about to go hybrid saiyan hunting again they tripped and stumbled over two things.  
  
"The hell?!" asked the prince as he caught himself before he fell to the ground. Both saiyans looked to what they tripped on. The boys.  
  
Goku gave a nervous chuckle, "Looks like they ran out of energy." Vegeta fell over twitching. Goku looked to the prince, "Are you... all right?" he asked. Vegeta stopped and shook his head. "I give up..." Goku couldn't help but have a sweat drop fall from the side of his head.  
  
/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\  
  
One Month Later...  
  
/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\  
  
Both boys sat on the lawn as bored as can be. They both watched as their dad's sparred, and it seemed to take a very long time for them to complete their battle.  
  
"Trunks?" asked Goten. The young saiyan prince looked to his friend. "Why is it that we have to wear these metal collars? They're heavy..." whined Goten as he held his up slightly. It was attached to a chain, which was wound around a tree. Trunks slapped his forehead.  
  
"I told you already! Why do you always forget?" he questioned.  
  
"Simple," replied Goten, "If I wasn't hit with a frying pan every day, then I would have been much smarter. But my mom doesn't want to believe it."  
  
"Ouch." Trunks leaned back into the grass, then he thought of something. "Goten?"  
  
The boy looked to his friend. "I'm thirsty... want to raid the fridge?" he questioned. Goten nodded. Both boys pressed a button on the collar and it released the boys from their bondage.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, they both ran to the fridge and opened it. Mouths watering at all of the food they saw. They both grabbed as much as they could find for a 'small' snack. As they sat their food on the table, Trunks went to the pantry noticing a box filled with caffeine sodas.  
  
/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\  
  
Okay, That is the end of this fic. It was just another random idea, which I was inspired by from a few of my friends. :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. I was lucky enough to have had finished this fic since I am at home sick from school. -_-; I don't even want to think of all of the homework that's going to be waiting for me tomorrow. Oh well. Now, if you want more of these one chapter fics, just go to the little purple box and give me a few words on how you like this story and if I should write any more of these one chapter fics. Kay? Till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


End file.
